1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell panel assembly for supplying power to a motor-driven screen device incorporated in a double-glazed sliding door unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of motor-driven screen devices powered by solar cells or by a solar cell panel have been previously proposed, for example as is in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Specification No. 60-31499. In recent years, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to prevent both a motor-driven blind 2 and a solar cell panel 3 from being subjected to damage and dirt, a double-glazed sliding door unit 1 in which the motor-driven blind 2 and the solar cell panel 3 are incorporated has evolved.
In the double-glazed sliding door unit 1 having the above construction, hitherto, as shown in FIG. 2, the solar cell panel 3 is vertically fixed to a lower portion of an inner surface of an outer windowpane 1A.
However, a problem is present in the double-glazed sliding door unit 1 having the solar cell panel 3 provided in such lower portion of the inner surface of the outer windowpane 1A. The problem is that the solar cell panel 3 suffers from a limited power output even when oriented toward south in summer during which time the sun rises to its highest angle above the horizon so as to decrease the angle of incidence of the sunlight. The decreased angle of incidence leads to both of an increase of the amount of sunlight reflected back by, for example, the window surface and a decrease in effective sunlight-receiving area of the solar cell panel 3 perpendicular to sunlight.